


Halloween Strikes Back

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Holiday Road [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Modern AU, POV Poe Dameron, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe has an impeccable taste in movies and Halloween costumes.Lucky for him, so does Rey.





	Halloween Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful DamereyConnection's reblog of Halloween prompts: "Why be spooky when you can be sexy”

“No. Way.”

Poe hears the voice from just over his shoulder, and a moment later a hand on his shoulder spins him around till he’s facing the opposite direction. Finn is standing there, and he gives him a once over before he busts out laughing so hard that he bends nearly in half, resting one hand on his knee while the other curls around his stomach.

When Finn appears to be recovering, Poe puts on his best award-winning smile. Once Finn catches sight of that smile though, he promptly bursts into another round of laughter.

Finn gestures his hand up and down the length of Poe’s body before saying, “I thought you were going to go as a ghost or something, not this!”

Poe shrugs and smooths a hand over his hair, making sure everything was still in place. “Why be spooky when you can be sexy?”

“Jesus, Poe,” Finn chuckles, shaking his head at the same time. “Well, you certainly make a better Princess Leia in A New Hope then I could have ever imagined.”

“What can I say, I’ve got the skill,” and Poe pretends to brush a little bit of dust off his shoulder before saying, “and the sass.”

Finn groans in pretend agony, before clapping him on the shoulder. “Well, before you get too sassy with me, drinks and snacks are in the kitchen, and there’s cold beer in the fridge. Help yourself. I’ll catch up with you in a bit, okay?”

Poe nods, and watches as Finn turns, his cape swishing along with the movement. “Oh hey, Finn,” he says, and Finn glances back at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Poe gestures towards the cape Finn wears. “Missed opportunity there, Count Dracula.”

Finn laughs. “Sorry, none of the capes were quite elegant enough to be a proper Lando Calrissian,” he says, before heading deeper into the crowd to greet some people who had just walked into the house.

Poe slowly makes his way along the edges of the party, enjoying seeing what ideas people came up with for their costumes, and occasionally nodding at or making small talk with people he recognized from his kickball team. The team was well represented at the party, which wasn’t particularly surprising considering Finn was also on the team and the party was being held at his and Rose’s house. And if there was one thing that kickball players liked and could do well, it was party.

Poe didn’t recognize too many of the other people, though. Poe figured that most of them had to be Finn’s classmates at the local university. They all looked to be about Finn’s age, anyway.

Plus, more than a few seemed to be dressed up as military figures (and he couldn’t help but laugh at the two guys in pilot’s gear sitting at the piano practically yelling the words to “Great Balls of Fire” as he passed by). Considering Finn was studying for a degree in military history, it figured that many of Finn’s friends would probably also be in those same classes. And if there’s one thing military history aficionados could be counted on for, it was to show up in some amazing military costumes.

Hell, Poe was a military history aficionado himself and look at him, dressed up for Halloween as his favorite military leader.

Poe grins at Snap as he passes him by, glad to see his fellow teammate at the party, especially since that meant Poe wouldn’t be the oldest one there.

“Nice costume!” He shouts at Snap over the din of noise in Finn’s living room. “What are you supposed to be, a CIA spy?”

“Shh!” Snap winks at him as he reaches into a pocket, pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses before slipping them on. “Don’t blow my cover, man!”

Poe laughs, says “Sorry, sorry!” before continuing to the kitchen.

There’s a mass of bodies huddled around the liquor bottles and mixers set out on the kitchen table, so he heads first to the food laid out on the kitchen counters. He takes his time filling his plate with chips and dip, some mini bone shaped sandwiches, and hot dogs wrapped in pastry to mimic a mummy (and he knows he has Rose to thank for the strange Halloween themed food, Finn should never, _ever_ be allowed near a kitchen). He finally makes his way to the giant candy bowl, starts picking out handfuls of mini Snickers and Twix bars to add to his plate, cause it’s Halloween and why not. He’s just started on a mission to dig out all the strawberry Starburst to add to his collection when . . .

“Please tell me there are still some Kit Kats in there,” a woman’s voice practically groans from behind him.

Poe grabs one sitting near the top of the pile and spins around to hand it to the mystery woman, getting ready to comment on her great taste in candy, but nothing comes out of his mouth. She’s gorgeous, he thinks, probably the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and he just stands there, stunned.

She laughs as she reaches out to grab the Kit Kat he at least managed to hold out to her. “You’re Princess Leia!”

He struggles to bring his brain back online in order to form a proper reply to her. A moment later, “You’re Han Solo!” He exclaims, eyes wide as he takes in her outfit, the vest atop a V-neck shirt, a pair of trousers with a stripe down the side, a blaster hanging roguishly off her hip.

Her smile grows wider, her eyes even brighter, as she reaches out to touch a finger to one of the buns sitting near his ears, held in place by a headband. “Your costume is fantastic, I love it!” She holds out her hand to him. “I’m Rey, by the way.”

He reaches his hand out to hers to shake and clears his throat. “I’m Poe.”

“It’s so great to meet someone else with such good taste in movies,” she says, grinning at him before looking down at his plate. “And good taste in candy, too.”

“Likewise,” he says, and he’s about to ask her about, well, _anything_ , as long as that means that he could keep talking to her, but he’s interrupted by Finn, who comes dashing up to Rey.

“Rey! There you are! You just disappeared on me! C’mon, I have someone that you just need to meet, you’ll love him, I know it and -”

Poe’s already a little jealous of whoever this mystery person is that Rey just needs to meet, but then Finn finally seems to recognize that Poe is standing there, and his eyes widen, and he exclaims “Poe! Oh, perfect! You’re already here! Rey, this is Poe Dameron. Poe, this is Rey Smith.” Finn grins, looks between the both of them eagerly, clearly pleased to finally introduce them.

“I know.” Poe can’t help but grin at both Finn and Rey.

Finn just rolls his eyes and gives him a long-suffering sigh. “Well, I’m just glad that two of my favorite people have met.” And he eyes them both once more and says, “And I can’t believe how you two are dressed, but it makes sense, I guess.”

“Makes sense?” Poe asks, confused at his meaning.

Finn laughs, and claps them both on their shoulders. “You two just have so much in common,” he says, before walking back towards the living room, where Poe can see Rose waiting for Finn in the entryway.

“Well, clearly you have impeccable taste in movies and characters,” Rey says, giving him another once over, and Poe really wishes he had a cup of alcohol in his hands to blame for the flush that appears on his cheeks. He hopes she won’t notice, but she clearly does, and there’s a glint in her eyes that suggests she’s pleased with his reaction. “And great taste in candy, as we’ve already established. So, tell me, Poe Dameron, what else would Finn think we have in common?”

They start talking, and once they start, they can’t seem to stop. People walk around them, pushing through them to get to the candy bowl, yet the conversation keeps going. They fill up a plate for her (and he’s more than a little impressed at how much food the very slender woman manages to pile on her plate). With a quick stop at the table for drinks, he follows her out the door to sit on the porch swing that Finn has set up on his back patio.

Luckily most of the crowd seems to be inside the house and there’s only a few other folks in the backyard, one talking on a cell phone and the other finishing a cigarette before heading back inside. He’s thrilled at the sense of privacy the little outdoor space seems to give them, because now that he’s started talking to this lovely woman, he can’t bear to stop.  

Finn was right when he said they had a lot in common. They’re both southerners, used to much hotter environments, even if she was from the desert and he came from a more tropical climate. They both suddenly found themselves in a much colder place when they moved here. He was a pilot, and she was considering getting her license, but in the meantime, she had completed courses at Jakku Community College before transferring out here, where she could work on a degree in aerospace engineering.

He also learned that the one surefire way to get her to smile was to show her pictures of corgis. She grinned while showing him pictures from a road trip she and Finn had taken a few years back to see a corgi beach party. He laughed at the pictures of her and Finn with clearly ecstatic expressions on their faces while standing there surrounded by corgis. His smile grew a little fonder when the next picture was of her sitting on the sand while a corgi nuzzled her face.

He took the opportunity to pull out his phone and show her pictures of his own corgi. It was easy to say yes to her when she asked if they could meet.

He’s barely known her for more than a few hours, and he already can’t imagine ever saying no to her.

The air is getting nippy, and he can see her shiver from out of the corner of his eye. He pats at his shoulders for a moment, remembers that his usual jacket is at home, where he left it since it didn’t really go with his white gown. He notices then that his fingers are a little stiff, the cold already having started to seep into his skin.

“You wanna head inside?” He asks.

He doesn’t really want to do that, not if that means that the noise of other people would intrude onto the nice, secluded bubble that they’ve built around themselves out here, but she’s cold, and he doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable. She nods, and he starts to move to stand up, but she reaches out to grasp his hand before he can stand fully.

She’s looking straight at him, a softer, almost vulnerable expression on her face now, a marked contrast from her eager smiles and sly grins and thoughtful gazes that have been present throughout the rest of the evening. She bites her lip for a moment before saying, “You know when I asked if I could meet your dog,” and he nods, encouraging her to continue. “You know that I also meant that I was hoping to see you again, right?”

His smile is so wide that it is almost physically painful, and he can only hope that it doesn’t come off as creepy. Her answering grin seems to comfort him somewhat though, and he answers “I was kind of hoping that was the case. I’d really like to see you again, too. Though,” and he shrugs a little, a teasing grin on his face, “I also know Beebee is quite the draw.”

She smiles, huffs out a little laugh before taking his phone and entering her number. She holds out her arm to him, and he slips his hand into the crook of her elbow, as she leads them back inside.

Rose spots them almost immediately, and there’s a sly smile on her face as she approaches them and leads Rey away to meet a few of her friends. Poe’s eyes can’t help but follow hers until she disappears from sight around the corner. He lets out a small sigh, feels a finger poke him in the side, and he turns to see Finn giving him a look.

“Heard that,” he says, before throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him away.

For the next hour or so, he talks with Finn and a few of his other teammates, and he tries to pay attention, he really does. But he finds that his eyes keep being drawn back to the lovely young woman standing across the room, cutting a striking figure as a dashing space scoundrel. He meets her eyes a few times, and it goes to his head, feels a little drunk on the looks she gives him in return. He thinks he’s not the only one who wishes they could go back to their private little space and continue the conversation, and maybe see where it could lead, find out what could grow from it.

He’s wondering how he might get her alone again, figure out a way to spend a little more time with her.

He wonders how she feels about a movie marathon. He grins. It’s been a few months since he’s seen all the Star Wars movies.

It sounds like a good place to start.


End file.
